


Tales of the White Wolf: Assassins of Kings

by lighthouseglow



Series: Tales of the White Wolf [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Canon Timeline, Fugitives, Gen, High Fantasy, Let's Play, Male Protagonist, Mutants, On the Run, Personal Canon, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: Also, I have this…bad habit of dying and coming back to life again.





	Tales of the White Wolf: Assassins of Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm new to this universe and avoiding the Andrzej Sapkowski books on purpose so Geralt can have more of my personality and moral compass when making decisions. Playing the game in real time; the universe belongs to Andrzej Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red, but the story's direction and decisions are my own. I might go back and play the first game later.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also, I have this…bad habit of dying and coming back to life again. Heh, I should probably stop doing that.

7 April 1272

Dandelion puts too many flourishes in his stories about me; I prefer the truth. Always have. Might as well use this journal while I attempt to regain my memory. King Foltest is dead and of course they blamed me for it—the world tends to go for the outcasts first, and I’m one of them. Also, I have this…bad habit of dying and coming back to life again. Heh, I should probably stop doing that.

That said, it’s nice to drink vodka with Zoltan and Dandelion again; Zoltan was supposed to get married, but that went to shit—I forget the details. Life out here would certainly be a lot easier if I remembered everything, that’d help me feel sturdy and at least a little stable, but… _Toxic relationship with Yennefer… Girl with ashen hair…_ It only comes back in flashes. I only feel comfortable completely on my own or with Triss. It was only when we were drinking at the tavern that I realized just how much I missed her company.

My first order of business is to get myself a damn haircut before Roche and I decide what to do next—can’t risk being recognized, even in a small village like Flotsam. Not only that, I feel almost naked without my silver sword and need to get a new one somehow…somehow…


End file.
